witcheyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rollo
Rollo makes his first appearance in Heart Behind Witch Eyes, chapter 1 page 3. He is a black wolfdog and Energy Manipulation: Electricity witch. Rollo has always been ambitious and has a strong desire to find where his witch power limits are within himself. In order to reach his goal, Rollo has become extremely serious, impatient and cold. He has been known to destroy anything, be it rules or living beings, in order to reach his goals. In Heart Behind Witch Eyes, he is roughly 3 years old. Rollo's name means "Famous Wolf". Witch Powers; Electricity As an energy manipulation witch, Rollo controls electricity. Electricity witches are notably powerful and while often times only capable at hitting a few opponents at once, their strength is basically overkill. The drawback of Electrical witches is that after expending a powerful blast, they require time for their energy to recharge. Rollo is no exception to any said above but his powers are broadened even more by his master of mind control via manipulation of the electrical pulses within other's minds. This skill is prohibited for witches as it goes against their code but Rollo had considerable talent for it since puppyhood. While Rollo claims that he has the power to control many more than three witches at once, he chooses to limit himself to only Mars, Mitas & Arbor because controlling multiple brains at once complex and confusing. Before Heart Behind Witch Eyes Early Life Rollo was born into a wild canine pack in southern Ergenekon Mountains. The litter he was born into consisted of himself and four other siblings which he was the smallest of. While he was the runt, Rollo developed his witch powers early and even though he did not have full control over his powers at that time, it aided him in making up for his small size. By six months, Rollo had come to the realization of how superbly different (and superior) he was from his siblings. At this point, Rollo decided that he required more challenges in order to become stronger so he left his parents' pack. His sister White Tip joined him for the journey but the two ended up going separate ways when Rollo was found by Ohanzee and guided into the Witch Alliance . Witch Apprenticeship Upon being recognized by witch society, Rollo became the apprentice to Ohanzee. While most apprenticeships involve one apprentice and one master, Rollo shared his apprenticeship under Ohanzee with Wakanda . Odin was the one to suggest this partnership with Wakanda because it was expected that two carried personalities and abilities that would make them a perfect duo. However, it did not take long for this all to prove wrong as Wakanda and Rollo could barely stand each other's company. The two became rivals and were constantly boasting their strengths and insulting the other's weaknesses. Nevertheless, the two under Ohanzee's teachings learned to be exceptional witches and were expected to continue learning under him. Yet at age 2, Rollo became fed up with the Witch Code and the limitations it gave. He announced he would quit the Witch Alliance and live by his own rules. Mars, Mitas, Arbor & Caribou Harlem When Rollo left, he left with fellow witch Mars who had become his freind while they were both apprentices. Together headed south again, picking up witches Arbor and Mitas along the way before finally settling in northern Caribou Harlem. There Rollo decided that the best way to practice his strengths was to take all of Caribou Harlem for his own but when his pack began to waver he used his witch powers to control the electrical pulses within their brains and make them his puppets. In order to take the beginnings of Caribou Harlem, Rollo had to push the native Sylvians further and further south. As soon as he begun to stake his claim he banned any carnivore of any form from his territory and threatened to destroy any that did attempt to step upon his land. This gave him a monopoly over any prey item, however Rollo greatly preferred the large caribou and did rarely choose to eat anything else. Family Parents Rollo's parents were Nyathera (mother) and Ryo (father), two wolfdogs that were born and raised as companions to humans. The two were part of a sled dog team that transported goods from north Calydon to Iconocity and other locations in central Calydon. However on one of their journeys through the Little Bear mountains, the team had a tragic accident and Nyathera and Ryo were the only survivors. The two wandered aimlessly before settling in southern Ergenekon Mountains where they became mates and started a wild canine pack. Siblings White Tip '''is the largest of litter and a non-witch. While she is large, she is shorthaired and at a young age was bullied. That is, until she learned how to command respect by using her strength. She grew up to be considerably the most skilled fighter of the siblings and the only one with the audacity to spar with Rollo. Because of this, the two were extremely close and at six months old, departed from the pack together. What happened to White Tip after separation from Rollo is unknown. '''Nursehound is a non-witch and one of Rollo's sisters. She is the smallest female but learned to make up for her size in determination and skill. While she capable of defending herself, she has a rather submissive personality but states that she is more than happy to be a loyal follower. With her submissive personality, Nursehound was kick to give up sparring with her siblings as a display of strength and instead focused on learning from adult members of the pack. While she is not much for ambitions, Nursehound has found her place as the best hunter of her siblings. In adulthood, she has become one of the more dependable packmembers. Goblin is a non-witch and one of Rollo's brothers. While not small, Goblin does not boast size like White Tip and Frill. With a dominant attitude but constant insecurity about where his rank is with his siblings, Goblin would often viciously spar with his brothers and sisters in order to become the most high ranking of the littermates. He had the pluck to compete with Rollo almost obsessively until Rollo finally singed a considerable amount of fur off of Goblin's body. Humiliated at the loss, Goblin turned to focusing on hunting and providing for the pack but into adulthood he remains a troublesome dog. Frill is a non-witch and the second largest of the littermates. While his size gave him an edge over his siblings since birth, it was his calm yet assertive that allowed him to claim a high ranking place among his siblings and the respect of his seniors. Since he was a puppy, Frill was expected to one day take over the pack as his own or be the first of the litter to leave and create his own pack. Leaving his family never appealed to Frill so in adulthood he expectedly claimed the pack as his own.